Becomes of the Lost
by J.Havoc
Summary: Ryan Wolfe moved to Miami to get away from his past and make a new life for himself and to forget about his past. What happens when that past comes to present?
1. Prologue

Semi-long time lurker, first time poster. This is my first CSI: Miami fic so please be gentle. I do appreciate constructive criticism and reviews and both are highly welcomed.

**Title**: Becomes of the Lost  
**Author**: deathsguardian  
**Category**: Angst, one-sided (for now) Ryan/Eric, first-time, h/c, mentions of child abuse  
**Spoilers**: "Nailed" later on  
**Rating**: PG-13 but will be NC-17 in later chapters  
**Pairing**: N/A but will be Eric/Ryan  
**Summary**: Ryan Wolfe moved to Miami to get away from his past and make a new life for himself and to forget about his past. What happens when that past comes to present?  
**Warning**: Possible non-con later on, also may be some slight OOC-ness.  
**Author's Note**- I don't own the show or the characters I'm just borrowing for the sake of this fic.

Ryan held back the frustrated yell as he un-successfully tried shutting his locker door again. He had been here almost two months and he still had the locker with the broken door. He glanced down the row looking at the nametags until he saw the locker with the nametag that read "Speed" on it. He sighed looking at his broken locker again, the only one without a nametag to personalize it, make it truly his, even if his stuff was in there, he still felt like a stranger. Horatio had promised to get him one right after he started working, along with getting the door fixed, and neither had yet happen. Every time he asked he was met with excuse after excuse and gave up trying altogether. Other than the one he currently occupied there was no other lockers available except for that one, the one that his new co-workers, he refused to call them his team mates even though Horatio insisted on it, had made blatantly obvious was not his, would never be his, but Speed's.

With a final sigh he grabbed his bag and shouldered it as he walked out pausing at Speed's locker one last time before snorting and storming out of the locker room. He stopped when he almost ran into someone and groaned when he saw it was none other than Eric Delko. The two stared at each other, glaring to see who would back down first.

"Wolfe." The name sounded strained, like some poison Eric was being made to drink. Ryan kept himself from flinching at the venom in his voice. The voice that had never been directed at him in kindness only malice and as of late he had started wondering what it would sound like in the midst of passion. He knew that he would never find out though, it was Eric Delko, ladies man and hater of everything Ryan Wolfe.

"Delko." He replied with the same venom he was shown. The two squared off before Eric huffed and brushed past Ryan roughly, knocking him back a step. Growling Ryan continued his way out to the parking garage ignoring the glares and comments he got from people with now practiced ease as he walked by. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and yell at them all that he wasn't the one who killed their friend and to just leave him alone and let him do his job. He was almost to the exit when he heard his name come from behind. Sighing for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day he turned with a frown to Calleigh coming up behind him.

"You're leaving a little early today, something the matter?" she asked, her voice was clipped and cold like it usually was when she was around him, not the friendly, warm sound when it was someone else.

"My shift ended two and a half hours ago, and I closed my case so Horatio told me to go home." He said just as clipped. Why his co-workers seemed to enjoy taunting him about his inabilities and low stamina he didn't know.

Calleigh's lips pursed into a fine line as her normally friendly eyes turned colder, "No reason to snap at me Ryan," she spat his name as she stood straighter, "I was just trying to be nice. You really need to learn some manners." And with that she turned on her heel and walked briskly away.

Holding back the urge to go after her, shove her against the wall, and telling her off about learning manners, he turned and finally made it out the door to the parking garage.

By the time he made it to his car his mouth was clenched to keep from trembling, and he was holding back tears. He opened his door and threw his bag into the passengers seat before getting in and slamming the door shut harder than was necessary. It was then that Ryan let out a strangled sob as he hit the steering wheel with both hands, letting the first tears of the night fall freely.

He sat there letting the tears fall, letting his frustrations out on the wheel. He could understand at first why he was being treated as he was; their co-worker and friend had just died and he had come in looking for a job, he could understand why he was being treated like some outside intruder. In his mind it had been bad timing, but obviously not to them as they had said his first days here that he could never take Speed's place. But being treated like the same piece of trash almost two months later was quickly wearing him down both physically and mentally.

Alexx came out from the building stopping to dig out her keys before continuing on. She stopped short gasping as she saw Ryan hunched over shacking in his car. Narrowing her eyes she made her way over only to stop as he sat up wiping his eyes. She watched as he started his car and then drove out of the parking lot. Frowning to herself she made her way back into the building. She and Horatio needed to talk.

"Horatio he was out in the parking garage, in his car, crying." Alexx said stressing the last word as she leaned across the desk.

"I understood you the first time Alexx, I'm just trying to figure out what you are wanting me to do about it." Horatio said calmly as the women in front of him ranted.

"Well for one you could get his locker fixed, or give him Speed's locker, even though that would make things final." She said, "Also a nametag on his locker wouldn't hurt, he already feels like he's not part of the team enough as it is, and those things just isolate him more than everybody treating him like shit!" she continued slamming a fist on the desk.

The red-head just tilted his head and spoke slowly, "I know these thing's Alexx and am very aware of them, but you also know I haven't been able to get anyone in here to do either of those things." He said avoiding the subject of giving away Tim's locker all together.

"Haven't been able to, or won't Horatio. He's been here almost two months and everyone except for me is still treating him like a shit replacement you can't get rid of and I'm tired of it Horatio, I'm just tired of it. You of all people should know better and you hired him Horatio, for god sakes you hired the boy and you haven't done anything to protect him from any of this." She hissed leaning over looking straight into Horatio's eyes.

"I'm not going to get into this right before I'm leaving Alexx." He said closing the folder he was looking at when Alexx came in, "And as for treating him like some "shit replacement" as you put it, I recall you did the same thing." He said.

Alexx flinched slightly but quickly recovered, "That's true Horatio, I did but you know what? I've apologized to him, I've done what everyone else is refusing to do and treating him like a human being." She snapped, straightening up and grabbing her purse, "And if you can't even do that after what you've done to that boy then you are certainly not the man I thought you were. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and stormed out of the office.

Ryan downed another beer and motioned for the bartender to bring him another one. He wasn't a drinker by no means but he had the day off tomorrow so he decided to go out, get drunk, and allow himself to be able to forget about his job and co-workers, at least for tonight. It wasn't until Eric showed up out of the blue with friends and taunted him going as far to almost shove him off the stool that he started drinking more and an hour later he found himself being escorted out by a bouncer to a cab waiting to take him home.


	2. Lies and Truths

Wooo so sorry for the wait you guys but RL has got in the way and I couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it and have re-written in about three times. So I hope this was worth the wait!

**Title**: Becomes of the Lost  
**Category**: Angst, one-sided (for now) Ryan/Eric, first-time, h/c, mentions of child abuse  
**Spoilers**: "Nailed" later on  
**Rating**: PG-13 but will be NC-17 in later chapters  
**Pairing**: N/A but will be Eric/Ryan  
**Summary**: Ryan Wolfe moved to Miami to get away from his past and make a new life for himself and to forget about his past. What happens when that past comes to present?  
**Warning**: Possible non-con later on, also may be some slight OOC-ness.  
**Author's Note**- I don't own the show or the characters I'm just borrowing for the sake of this fic.

b One Month Later /b 

I He gasped, fisting his hands in the sheets as teeth bit down gently at the spot behind his ear. Two hands gripped his hips, harshly pulling him flush against the man on top of him making both men moan. Chocolate eyes captured his and he shivered at the lust and love he saw in them, feeling the oddity of familiarity in them. Lips pressed against his in a slow kiss, and he opened his mouth shyly to the questing tongue that begged to enter. His mouth was plundered as the man took advantage to trace every crevice making him gasp and shudder. His tongue met its twin and the battle for dominance was over before it even began as he gave in to the feeling.

The kiss broke and Ryan gasped for breath as the man slowly took him in his hand and began to stroke him hard and sure. Ryan whimpered and the man repositioned himself, leaned up and Ryan shook as Eric's face came into view. /I 

Ryan gasped awake, a light sheen of sweat covering him as the images from his dream began to disappear. He cursed as he remembered the way Eric had made him feel and cursed more as he realized he was painfully hard. Sighing he shifted, he felt tears brimming in his eyes. It wasn't a known fact but yes he was gay, and somehow he had fallen for the one person he never wanted to. Eric Delko. Ever since he first laid eyes on the man Ryan had become infatuated and had fallen hard for him, hook line and sinker. That had been before joining the team, before he opened his mouth to introduce himself and had only gotten a rebuke and harsh reply as his answer before Eric excused himself and left. At first he had been shocked but understanding since he learned that he had been best friends with the man that had just died.

He had thought, along with hope of the rest of the team, that they would open up, see he was trying to do a good job, not trying to take anyone's place and become with them how he saw them interact at crime scenes that he worked when he was still on patrol. He found that thought naïve now, with the exception of Alexx of course. It had been simple with her really, after a particularly hard case that dealt with an abusive father, she had found him crying in the locker room and had automatically smothered him with love and attention like a mother would her son. She had slowly opened her arms to him after that, and claimed him as one of her own. After she apologized profusely to him one day in the break room he finally admitted that she was the first motherly figure in his life. She had smiled and left shortly after to go to work, only later he found out she was trying to get names so she 'talk' to them. Ryan shuddered; Alexx was a very creative woman.

Ryan lay there as his thoughts drifted and he was still achingly hard. Groaning he finally let his mind wonder back to Eric and let his hand drift under the covers.

Parking, Ryan shut off his car and sat there. He had no idea how he was going to face Eric after what he did this morning; he blushed just at the thought of it. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his bag and got out. Locking his car he walked around and made sure all the doors were locked and then pressed the lock button two more times. He smiled slightly as he saw Calleigh walking towards him. Over the past month she had warmed up to him, he could still see that she was still wary and not completely ok with him, but she was pleasant now and made an effort to be nice.

"Hey there Ryan, hurry up and put your stuff up. H has us on an assignment out at some rock quarry that's about a two-hour drive from here." She rolled her eyes and smiled warmly.

Ryan gladly returned at smile and shook his head, "Alright sounds like fun. I'll be right back, and I can drive if you want." He said and turned to go into the building at Calleigh's nod. He made it to the break room without incident, after managing to dodge Eric on the way, and placed his bag in the locker and headed back out.

Walking into the garage he slowed to a slow walk almost stopping, when he saw Eric and Calleigh talking near one of the company Hummers. Cautiously he walked up beside Calleigh ignoring the glare he received.

"Hey, you ready to go Calleigh." He asked when she turned to him.

"Actually Eric just said that I got switched to his case and him to mine so you're with him today." She said looking warily between the two. "If that's not fine I can go talk to-"

"No it's fine, I don't have a problem with you two switching." Ryan said meeting Eric's gaze. He was not about to back down to taller man.

"Yeah Calleigh, it'll be fine." Eric said tersely, apparently he wasn't backing down either. Calleigh looked between the two men and backed away.

"Ok then, if you're both sure then. I'll talk to you guys later." She said hesitantly before turning and walking quickly back into the main building. The two men started at each other a while longer before Eric sneered.

"Put your kit in the back and get in, I'm driving." He said and pushed his way past Ryan roughly.

Growling, Ryan opened the back door and shoved his kit in before slamming it shut and getting in the front passengers seat. "You know where we're going?" Ryan asked looking out the front as Eric started the Hummer and pulled out of the space.

"Yes I do. It's a rock quarry about two hours from here, the owner found a body in one of the piles of rocks they have out there." Eric replied pulling out onto the main road.

"Anything else?" Ryan asked taking a quick glance at Eric before turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"No, Mr. Gars, the guy who called in who owns the quarry, couldn't give us much to go on since the body is still under the pile of rocks from what H said. Also said the guy wouldn't let anyone move it so we're gonna have to do that." Eric replied. Ryan just nodded and a heavy silence fell over the two men. Ryan glanced over again and took in Eric's stiff form, hands clenching and un-clenching the steering wheel constantly, eyes furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. Eric was obviously trying not to say anything that would make this day any harder than necessary and for that Ryan was glad.

After the police officer let them in the two CSI's made their way to the tell-tale yellow tape where many people stood around in torn jeans and dirty shirts so the on in the gray suit stood out like a sore thumb as they approached him.

"Mr. Gars? I'm Eric Delko and this is Ryan Wolfe. We're with the Miami-Dade crime lab, mind talking us through what happened this morning?" Eric said, Ryan was still amazed how his co-workers could go from what he saw everyday to serious, don't fuck with us, your ass will be mine if you lie, business mode. This was something he was still working on.

The man standing in front of them didn't even flinch at Eric's tone and merely smiled slightly. "Yes I am Monsieur Gars. I am so glad you are here." He said with a hint of a French accent and looking not so discreetly at Ryan as he said it. Shifting uncomfortably Ryan was glad when he turned back to Eric and told him about how one of his guys found the body, taking long glances at Ryan every so often.

Trying to hide the blush he knew was covering his face he tried looking non-chalant as he looked around the quarry near the two men talking. Mr. Gars was looking directly at Ryan now as he finished talking to Eric and Ryan bit his lip and turned as he saw Eric looking at him as well with a slight frown. He saw Eric say something and then turn back to go to the hummer. This gave Mr. Gars an opportunity to come over to where Ryan was standing and he tensed slightly at the smile the man gave him.

"We were not properly introduced Monsieur Ryan." He said making his surprising French accent more pronounced then it had been moments before. Giving a nervous grin Ryan held out his hand.

"Um yes, Wolfe, Ryan Wolfe." He said as Gars took his hand and looked straight into Ryan's eyes as he brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He purred and Ryan blushed and tried to pull his hand away to no avail. A yelp came from Ryan's left and he abruptly had an arm full of a falling Eric Delko.

"Sorry bout that, foot caught on something." He said sheepishly and Ryan just nodded, and turned after he helped Eric stand up, he had to be as red as a tomato.

"No problem." He whispered.

"Mr. Gars we'll be getting to the body now. I want this done before it gets to hot. Stay close though in case we have anymore questions alright?" Eric didn't even wait for a reply before he turned and slipped under the tape and Ryan excused himself and followed Eric.

"Hey what was that back there?" Ryan asked when he finally caught up with the Cuban.

"What are you talking about?" Eric snapped putting his kit down and taking gloves out.

"The sudden attitude when Gars was introducing himself to me, the tripping. You know people would call that being jealous." Ryan snapped back imitating Eric's movements of opening his kit.

"Ok one, I did trip thank you. And two that guy was way to close for it to be considered 'nice' as you put it, in fact some people call it very obvious flirting which is very un-professional at this time." Eric retorted then smirked, "And I wish I had the camera cause you were blushing like a virgin going to her first bar." He laughed then not noticing Ryan freeze beside him.

"I'm...I'm going to ask around and see if anyone saw anything or have any security camera's around here that might have caught something." He hurriedly took the gloves he just put on, off and Eric watched him walk away after messily packing his kit back up.

"Hey Eric look at this." Ryan called as he lightly fingered a mark on the dead man's neck. They hadn't found any identification on him and no one he questioned had ever seen the guy before.

"What'd you find?" Eric asked glaring slightly.

"I think it's a hand print, but I can't really tell with all the bruising. Alexx should be able to tell us more." He finished and Eric squatted beside him and snapped some pictures.

"I'll be able to tell you what baby?" Alexx's voice drifted to them from behind and Ryan turned as Eric got up to tag and take more pictures.

"About this bruise here. It looks like it can be a hand." He said as Alexx kneeled down beside him and snapped gloves on before rotating the head and prodding the bruise.

"Looks like it, but there's a lot of abrasions and bruising from all the rocks but I think I can give you a measurement by the end of today or tomorrow or something close to it." She said smiling at Ryan.

"Thanks Alexx you're the best."

"Of course I am baby…now, when were you going to tell me about your crush on Eric?" She said beginning to examine the body again.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on Eric!" he lied whispering harshly.

The look Alexx gave him made the dirt seem much more interesting, "Honey, I'm a CSI, you should know how this works by now. So spill." She threatened continuing to look and make notes.

"Can we not do this here Alexx?" Ryan said then groaned when he saw Eric coming their way.

"I think we're done here. Not much to go on but I did manage to get some tapes that over look the quarry maybe we'll get a shot of the guy talking with someone. Whatcha got Alexx" He said addressing Alexx who nodded.

"I need to get him back to the lab to figure out cause of death, but my guess is this head wound here. Looks like he took something hard to the head, probably one of these rocks." She said, "I just hope the poor baby wasn't crushed while he was alive. And with all this bruising it's gonna be hard to figure out what bruises are from the rocks and which ones are from the attacker if any. Oh look here." She said holding one of his hands up. "Baby just gave us some DNA." She smiled and carefully picked out the skin from under his fingernails.

Ten more minutes of searching and prodding had Alexx packing up her things as the body was being transported back. Ryan watched as Alexx and Eric talked laughing every so often as he put his kit back together and put the evidence away.

He had just placed his things back in the hummer when Alexx approached him again.

"Ryan I made Eric run to get something of mine, so at least tell me how long."

"Alexx I don't kn-"

"Don't give me that Ryan it's obvious to anyone who pays enough attention. So tell me or I will get it out of you in ways you will not like." She crossed her arms and gave him a no-nonsense stare.

He mumbled something and Alexx raised a brow, "What was that honey?"

"Three months." He mumbled, louder this time so the woman could hear him.

Alexx looked contemplative as she calculated before her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh baby…was it even before you started working with us?" at the slight nod Alexx pulled him to her in a protective embrace that he gladly returned.

"It just started as infatuation and then all this happened…I don't know what to do Alexx, I really think it's getting serious."

"Oh Ryan, it'll work out somehow." She tried reassuring him but even she couldn't believe what she said.

By the time Eric returned Alexx was long gone and Ryan was sitting patiently in the passengers side.

"Monsieur Eric! If I may have one more minute of your time." Eric turned to see Gars jogging up to him.

"Did you need something else Mr. Gars?" Eric asked questioningly as the other man eyed Ryan sitting in the hummer."

"As a matter of fact you can. Would you be able to tell me if Monsieur Ryan would be interested in coming to dinner with me?" Eric glared at the question.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this but we're not allowed to accept any kind of invitation or gifts while on a case because it may be considered as a bribe, especially if it's from someone like you." He growled, "Now if you'll excuse me and my partner need to get back to the lab and start processing. Good day Mr. Gars, and we'll probably call you in for questioning in a few days." He nodded curtly and turned back to leave and only looked back when he got in the front seat to see the man standing there watching Ryan, who was blushing and looking down, intently.

"I really don't like that guy." Eric said suddenly as he started the ignition and pulled out for the drive home. Ryan just nodded in agreement.

Reviews are always loved of course so please R&R :D


	3. Secrets revealed Motives unkknown

Hey guys yes I know two in one week, I got on a writing binge and got this out. Sadly I won't have a day off work till next week so no writing till then so I was trying to make up with this ;;

**Title**: Becomes of the Lost  
**Category**: Angst, one-sided (for now) Ryan/Eric, first-time, h/c, mentions of child abuse  
**Spoilers**: "Nailed" later on  
**Rating**: PG-13 but will be NC-17 in later chapters  
**Pairing**: N/A but will be Eric/Ryan  
**Summary**: Ryan Wolfe moved to Miami to get away from his past and make a new life for himself and to forget about his past. What happens when that past comes to present?  
**Warning**: Possible non-con later on, also may be some slight OOC-ness.  
**Author's Note**- I don't own the show or the characters I'm just borrowing for the sake of this fic.

"You got anything for me Alexx?" Ryan asked, swallowing as Alexx removed something that looked like suspiciously like intestines.

"A little, I didn't get much on that hand print you found on the neck, and we don't have anything to compare the skin that we got from under his nails. I did find some bite marks on him and finger nail impressions. Those are on the table there, but like I said we got nothing to compare those to so we still have nothing to go on." She said.

"Alright I'll see what I can do with this, thanks Alexx."

"No problem." She said, sighing as the door shut behind him, "Horatio I know you're there." She said looking into the camera.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something. Right now though I'm more curious about what you didn't tell Ryan." He replied and Alexx could imagine the red head tilting his head, over the month he had started taking a liking to Ryan, which made both Ryan and Alexx happy. Though he still refused to do anything about Eric's attitude and had merely said that Eric would have to change before to long or Alexx would get to handle it. And Ryan was scared of the fact that she took an exuberant pleasure in that.

"H, I'm not about to tell my baby that once I got the victim cleaned up that he looks similar to him. Brown hair, green eyes, height, weight, I don't like this Horatio."

"Neither do I Alexx." She heard ringing come from the speakers, "Sorry it's my phone thank you Alexx and please keep me posted."

Alexx went back to work without answering knowing that her boss was already out of the room talking on his phone.

"Caine."

"Lt. Caine, I got some men up here at the front desk needing to talk to Ryan. They're being really secretive and I already told Ryan, but I thought I'd call and let you know as well."

"I see, thank you I'll be right up." He said hanging up and heading towards the front desk.

Ryan walked up to the reception desk looking around, "You called?"

The receptionist smiled and pointed behind him, "Those two men there want to talk to you. I will warn you they didn't tell me anything but there names and were very insistent on seeing you." She said, "I called Lt. Caine to come up here as well just in case. He should be he-"

"I'm right here Denise thank you. Now Ryan do you have any idea who those men are?"

"No sir, they do look somewhat familiar though." Ryan said, looking at the two men sitting on the bench.

"Alright let's go see what they want." Ryan nodded slowly as they approached.

The men stopped talking and stood when they saw Ryan and Horatio stopped in front of them, "Are one of you Ryan Wofle?" the taller one asked.

"Depends, who are you and what do you want?" Horatio asked steadily, fingering his sunglasses.

"Are you his superior? Lt. Caine I believe." when he nodded the man continued, "I'm Officer Monroe and this is my partner Officer McCoy. A few days ago there was a prisoner release that concerns Ryan." Horatio heard Ryan gasp and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to assume that you're Ryan then. You look nothing like your picture in the file."

"It's been twenty-one years I hope I don't." he retorted sharply.

"Gentlemen, I suggest that for lack of privacy out here we go to my office." Horatio broke in and motioned for the men to move as tried to ignore the tense movement of Ryan walking.

"Please take a seat gentlemen, Ryan grab a chair and sit by me if you would." Ryan did as he was told as the two other officers sat and Officer Monroe brought out a file and started sorting out papers.

"Mr. Wolfe I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, but we prefer to do this in person rather than over the phone." Monroe said, "I'm going to go ahead and get straight to the point, no doubt you already know, but your father has been released from prison." Monroe said. Ryan said nothing but all men saw him stiffen.

"If I may ask, why was his father in jail? And if he was released why wasn't he contacted sooner since he apparently lived a ways from here?" Horatio asked after a long pause.

"We had some complications that arose right before we were to leave to contact Mr. Wolfe here and had to stay." Monroe began, "As to why he was in jail that's not something we can release without Mr. Wolfe's permission as you should know Lt. Caine."

"Let him see the file." The voice startled the men slightly and all eyes turned to Ryan who was slouched over, head down and hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Only if you're sure Ryan." Monroe said holding the file up.

"Yes, I'm sure." Monroe sighed and handed the folder over to the outstretched hand and Horatio started reading though it. Fifteen minutes passed and Ryan had started pacing around the room trying to calm his nerves. Calleigh and Eric had popped in but Horatio asked them to leave more with more force than was necessary leaving two very confused CSI's as to what was going on.

When he was finished Horatio closed the file and placed it on the desk and didn't look up or speak for several minutes.

"Where is this man." He said, voice surprisingly calm.

"Somewhere here in Miami. We warned him about coming down this close, and told him that the restraining order of fifty feet was still in place and it'd be in his best interest to stay where he was as he should anyway." Monroe said.

"Is there anyway to increase that order to at least a hundred feet? And why don't you know where he is? From what I read he shouldn't have even been allowed to leave the state, let alone travel across the country." Horatio said slowly. Monroe and McCoy fidgeted under the fierce stare as they tried to come up with something to say, "I'm waiting gentlemen. Now tell me why you let a convict like this go way out of your jurisdiction into mine. He should have been stopped a long time ago at the first airplane he tried to get on."

"We're already pushing it keeping this current order on him, trying to get one on him other than him being in the same state would be near impossible and we didn't know he was leaving the city. He registered everything under a different name, and when there was a check in call he always called from the same house phone number that we confirmed."

"So he has an accomplice then. Well gentlemen thank you for your time and have a nice day. One more thing though, this had better not make the news in anyway, if it does and I find out, you had better hope to god that my team doesn't find him first, cause if they do you won't have a body to find. Then you'll have to deal with me."

"So you see what you needed to see?" Mr. Gars asked the man who stood by the window looking outside.

"Indeed I did. He's grown up nicely, has his mothers eyes you know, always has, but they weren't as green as they are now." The man replied, "My, the last I saw him he was just about to turn nine. Surprising how twenty-one years in prison seem so long." The man sounded wistful, but the smirk he had made Gars nervous as his visitor turned to look at him.

"So did everything go accordingly?" the man asked walking over to stand beside the French man.

"Oh yes, they won't find anything right away, it'll take them awhile for them to find anything and by that time you'll have Ryan right were you want him." Mr. Gars smiled and the other man chuckled.

"Yep, but why you would willingly go to prison to be with your boyfriend I still don't know."

Gars only smiled, "Like you getting out on good behavior and coming down here to get revenge is any better. You're just lucky you found someone willing to help you." Gars smirked as well and the other man turned back to go look out the window again.

"I am very lucky. Just remember your end of the deal and we'll be square, got it?" the man hissed and Gars glared at the back of his head.

"Yeah I know, just remember yours. Speaking of which, weren't you in violation of you restraining order this whole morning?" the man turned to Gars chuckling.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ryan should be hearing of my release here pretty soon so he won't think I'm here, let alone that I was twenty-six feet short of the fifty that the damn restraining order wants me to be. Damn woman, hope she's rotting in hell now."

"Don't we wish that on all our ex's? Anyway, you need to get going, I have a meeting in forty minutes and don't need an ex-vigilante seen hanging around in my office."

"Fine, I'll give you a call around the usual time tomorrow. By that time Ryan should be informed that I've been released but not to worry cause the restraining order is still in place and they'll be keeping, well attempting to keep an eye on me because they've probably already figure out I'm somewhere here in Miami right now." The two men laughed and Gars stood up.

"Well it's been a pleasure but as I said I need you to go before you get caught. Have a good day Mr. Wolfe."

The older man grinned and placed a cap over shaggy brown hair and sunglasses hid his bright green eyes as he stepped out of the portable office.

Case File # 40183628

Victim's Name- Ryan Alexander Wolfe

Sex- M

DOB- June 7, 1976

Age- Nine

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Green

Height- 3'4"

Weight- 62 lbs

Description- Young male, slight abrasions and bruising covering sixty (60) percent of body, breaking of the first, third, forth, sixth, eighth and ninth right ribs, second, third, fifth, seventh, eighth and ninth left ribs. Minor lacerations on the legs, arms, back and stomach. Head wounds consistent with blunt force trauma. Hairline fractions found in right ankle, right femur, left patella (knee cap) and left ulna and radius. Malnourished, possible mental disorders and suffering from severe insomnia.

Assaulter- Jason Rogers Wolfe

Relationship to Victim- Father

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!! And the plot thickens! Don't know if I got all the technical stuff down but I think I did pretty well for looking everything up on wiki. And I couldn't find anything on a middle name so I made one up for Ryan same thing with the dads name. And as always please R&R


	4. Only down hill from here

So totally would have had this out sooner but we left for Oni-con before I got the chapter finished, and of course didn't get any writing done cause this weekend was win and also I'm updating while on lunch at work!

**Title**: Becomes of the Lost  
**Category**: Angst, one-sided (for now) Ryan/Eric, first-time, h/c, mentions of child abuse  
**Spoilers**: "Nailed" later on  
**Rating**: PG-13 but will be NC-17 in later chapters  
**Pairing**: N/A but will be Eric/Ryan  
**Summary**: Ryan Wolfe moved to Miami to get away from his past and make a new life for himself and to forget about his past. What happens when that past comes to present?  
**Warning**: Possible non-con later on, also may be some slight OOC-ness.  
**Author's Note**- I don't own the show or the characters I'm just borrowing for the sake of this fic.Also this goes through three different perspectives, first is Ryan's, then Eric's and then Alexx's.

Case File # 40183628

Victim's Name- Ryan Alexander Wolfe

Sex- M

DOB- June 7, 1976

Age- Nine

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Green

Height- 3'4"

Weight- 62 lbs

Description- Young male, slight abrasions and bruising covering sixty (60) percent of body, breaking of the first, third, forth, sixth, eighth and ninth right ribs, second, third, fifth, seventh, eighth and ninth left ribs. Minor lacerations on the legs, arms, back and stomach. Head wounds consistent with blunt force trauma. Hairline fractions found in right ankle, right femur, left patella (knee cap) and left ulna and radius. Malnourished, possible mental disorders and suffering from severe insomnia.

Assaulter- Jason Rogers Wolfe

Relationship to Victim- Father

Sex- M

DOB- August 15, 1956

Age-Twenty-nine

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Green

Height- 6'3"

Weight- 184

Past Crimes- Counts of multiple charges of Child Molestation in different counties and states. Registered at different stations and restraining order not to be within fifty feet of any and all areas pertaining to children i.e schools.

CSICSICSICSICSI

To say that Ryan Wolfe was panicking could be considered the understatement of the year. If anything Ryan couldn't even find a word to describe what he was feeling at this point and time.

Pain 

_Fear_

_Pain_

Hopelessness Pain… 

Ryan shook his head to try and clear his head as he paced back and forth. He barely registered that Horatio was escorting the two men out of his office, barely heard the voice that could be soothing one minute and dangerous the next. So when Horatio appeared in front of him he gasped and took a step back.

"Ryan, are you ok?" he asked gently, noting that the younger man was taking quicker breaths.

"Y-yeah…why wou-wouldn't I be f-fine." The obvious stutter made the red head raise a brow and he took another step closer as Ryan's hands slowly went to his neck as he started gasping.

"Ryan…"

"I can't breath" was the last thing Ryan got out before his legs gave out and Horatio grabbed him before he hit the ground and lowered the shacking man to the ground before taking out his cell.

"This is Horatio, I need a medical team in my office now. I have a CSI who's having a panic attack."

CSICSICSICSICSI

"ERIC!" Calleigh's voice startled Eric from the partial fingerprint he was trying to get off of the victim's glasses and he looked up to see Calleigh stopping at the door, "Ryan's having an attack in Horatio's office we need to go." And then she was gone pulling out her phone. It took a few more seconds for Eric to process what she said and then he was running full speed down the hallways to Horatio's office. He raced by people who got out of his way before they got ran over and others were pushed aside with a half felt apology thrown back as he shoved past.

By the time he got there, there was a small crowd surrounding the office trying to see what was going on inside. He shoved through them quickly ignoring the "Hey!" and "Watch it!" coming from several people. Finally making it to the door he sighed in relief when he saw Alexx and the Medical Team working on getting him to breath normally again, he was thrown by how shaky Ryan was, but what scared him the most was his eyes. Ryan's normally beautiful bright green eyes, that were so full of life, were dimmed and unfocused. Eric shook his head, 'Where did that come from?' he thought.

"Eric would you get these people out of here! Ryan isn't a side show attraction!" Alexx hissed glaring outside.

Nodding Eric turned to the crowd frowning, "Don't you all have things you should be doing? This is a crime lab not a circus, now go!" he yelled, a few people looked at him and rolled their eyes before leaving. The people who did stay moved closer and Eric growled. "If the rest of you don't leave in the next five seconds I will have Alexx come out here to deal with you all." Though he had a feeling it would be Alexx keeping him from dealing with the group.

"Alright we got him breathing normally." One of the MT's said as he took away the oxygen mask.

"Ryan? Baby can you tell me how you're feeling?" Eric had to smile at the soft motherly tone Alexx used when she was worried.

"I'm…ok, I think, just embarrassed that everyone saw it." He was flushed and Eric was pleased to see it traveled down his neck. 'I wonder if his body-WOAH! And I'm stopping that train of thought right there. Why would I care if Ryan's body turned a nice shade of pink when he was flustered or hard from…Dammit!' he hated his thoughts sometimes.

Alexx's voice snapped him from any further thoughts; "Eric would you mind helping me get Ryan into a chair?"

"Sure." He did not just squeak, nope not him. No one seemed to notice though and he walked the short distance and bent down to grab Ryan from behind. He wasn't shocked when Ryan stumbled forward after he got him somewhat standing and instinctively wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist to keep him upright, noting that they just fit together perfectly. 'Delko you really need to stop with all these weird thoughts.' He scolded himself as he got Ryan into a chair.

"Good, then Horatio I want to speak with you. Right now." Alexx's voice left no room for argument as she turned to go out of the office knowing the red head would be following.

"You doing ok now?" He asked, he couldn't decide if he should sound concerned or not after what had just transpired in the office. On one hand Ryan was a…teammate and on the other he didn't like Ryan. Then there was that third invisible hand that had been putting weird thoughts in his head for a while now.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really embarrassed about it happening at work." He chuckled slightly, "Though I'm glad it was relatively calm."

"Relatively calm? How many have you had?" Eric asked bewildered and genuinely curious.

"Quite a few. Being OCD makes it easier for me to have them and more often than people without it. I've been sent to the hospital a few times because they were so bad. I was the only fourth grader to leave school on a stretcher because someone spilt some paint on me by accident. I was home schooled for a while after that."

Eric tried imagining Ryan as a ten year old. Shorter, lanky, more awkward than he is now, and big green eyes. He shook his head, "Wow that must have been hard growing up."

Silence met his statement and a quick glance showed Ryan bringing his long legs awkwardly to his chest in the small chair. A protective move that Eric was too familiar with from his school days.

A flash of red caught Eric's eye on the desk and he turned his head out of curiosity to look at the object.

RYAN A. WOLFE- TOP PRIORITY CONFIDENTIAL

Eric blinked. Top Priority? Confidential? Why the hell would Ryan have a folder that was top priority and confidential. Without thinking he pulled it closer and he heard a gasp come from behind him.

"Please don't look at that!" the whispered exclamation startled him and he looked at Ryan who suddenly looked so fragile and small sitting in that chair.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Motioning into an empty office Horatio went in and watched Alexx close the door and shut the blinds before turning her attention fully on him.

"Alright Horatio you have exactly five seconds to start telling me what just happened." She began glaring, "And don't feed me crap of 'He just had a panic attack.' I know that Horatio and I want to know exactly what set it off."

To her surprise he sighed and lowered his head like he was thinking. "You would need to ask Ryan about the details. I can, however, tell you that his father was just released from prison and is somewhere in Miami."

"Prison? Why would he be getting out of prison? Horatio what is going on here?" Alexx asked clenching and unclenching her hands.

"That is what you're going to have to ask Ryan. I only found out cause I got called, so it'll be up to Ryan whether he tells you or not." Alexx looked taken back for a second.

"Oh my god…is it really that bad Horatio?" she whispered.

When he didn't reply she quickly exited the room.

"Please don't look at that!" Ryan whispered and Alexx stopped in the doorway as she saw Eric turn his attention from a file on the desk to Ryan who was curled up in the chair.

Alexx held her breath as Eric just looked at Ryan before slowly nodding and taking his hand off the folder. She sighed and took a step into the room, "Ryan, you still doing ok?"

Ryan nodded and she smiled before turning her attention to Eric who had yet to take his eyes off Ryan. 'Maybe Ryan has a chance after all.' She thought smiling wider. "Eric honey would you mind leaving me alone with Ryan for a few minutes? I need to talk to him about some stuff."

Eric snapped out of his daze and, realizing what he'd been doing, nodded curtly before walking as quickly out of the room, barely missing Horatio as he walked into the room.

"Ryan, baby, what's going on?" Alexx asked softly, kneeling down in front of Ryan.

Ryan was quiet for several minutes before he looked up at Alexx, "My…dad just got out of prison. You…you can look at the folder if you want." He was apprehensive, she could tell by his voice and body language.

"Baby, if you think I'm going to hate you, or whatever, you're wrong." She said softly and cupped his cheek gently. He leaned into the touch and Alexx bent forward to kiss his forehead then got up and grabbed the folder and sat down behind Horatio's desk before opening it.

"Ryan?" Horatio's voice was almost hesitant and it made Alexx look over at the two men before turning her attention back to the folder. "I'm not going to pressure you or anything, but I think you should tell Eric and Calleigh. If they're with you on the field they're going to have to know what to do if…he shows up un-expectedly."

Ryan said nothing and the only sound coming from the room was the occasional rustle of paper and light breathing.

Ten minutes later had Alexx slamming the folder closed, "That bastard." She hissed. "How can someone do that to a child? And just a baby, I want to find that bastard and give him someone his own size to pick on." She clenched her hands and took a deep breath.

"Horatio's right though, you should tell the others. This isn't something that Horatio and I can handle alone. You won't be at scenes with us all the time."

Ryan nodded and took a shuddering breath, "I know I need to, but I don't want to. Gods I don't want to."

CSICSICSICSICSI

As always R&R :D


	5. Revealing News

**Title**: Becomes of the Lost (5/?)  
**Category**: Angst, one-sided (for now) Ryan/Eric, first-time, h/c, mentions of child abuse  
**Spoilers**: "Nailed" later on  
**Rating**: PG-13 but will be NC-17 in later chapters  
**Pairing**: N/A but will be Eric/Ryan  
**Summary**: Ryan Wolfe moved to Miami to get away from his past and make a new life for himself and to forget about his past. What happens when that past comes to present?  
**Warning**: Possible non-con later on, also may be some slight OOC-ness.  
**Author's Note**- I don't own the show or the characters I'm just borrowing for the sake of this fic. Also sorry for the long wait my computer decided to crash so I lost everything but after I got some money saved up I was able to go get my computer checked out and they were able to save my hard drive ;-; aka the thing that all my stories are on right now.

"Horatio's right though, you should tell the others. This isn't something that Horatio and I can handle alone. You won't be at scenes with us all the time."

Ryan nodded and took a shuddering breath, "I know I need to, but I don't want to. Gods I don't want to."

CSICSICSICSICSI 

The rest of the week the office was a buzz with Ryan's recent attack. Though no matter how much people asked or snooped around no one could get a clear answer as to why it happened; after all it wasn't every day someone had a panic attack right in the lab. The irony of the situation was not lost on the Miami-Dade crime lab. Thus the many rumors that were now going around, which Ryan shot down every one of them to anyone who asked. By now interest in what happened was lost, while more of the nosy people were still trying to get a story for the gossip circle.

Calleigh sighed as another lab tech left the room after trying to get the story off her. It had been like this all week for everyone on the team. Well everyone but Alexx and Horatio, when it came to the team you really didn't want to bug them. She frowned, 'Come to think of it…Horatio seemed a little more protective of Ryan this past week than I've ever seen him be.' She mused.

She glanced up from her drink as Horatio passed by the break room. 'Whatever's going on has got to be big if Horatio hasn't even told us yet.' She thought getting up to follow him. She stopped when Alexx ran by, grabbed Horatio, and started talking quietly before they went the way they had just came. She was just about to stalk after them and demand what was going on, for the good of the team of course, when another lab tech caught her.

"Hey Calleigh, you busy right now? I was hoping to ask you something before you left today." The brunette smiled and Calleigh forced a smile back. "See I was just wondering if you knew anything about what happened to Ryan last week? You being on the same team and all I figured you would know more than any of us."

"Well actually-" her phone rang and she silently thanked whoever was calling her, "I need to get this sorry." She said just short of running from the room.

"Du-"

"Calleigh its Horatio, come to my office now. We're having a team…meeting."

CSICSICSICSICSI 

An hour later Calleigh found herself shocked into silence as she scanned over the folder for what seemed the hundredth time. The first time she read through it she had almost laughed and asked if this was some sick joke the lab was playing to improve skills for something or other; but when Ryan started explaining it just went downhill. She looked around the room looking at each of her colleagues in turn.

Alexx sat by Ryan on the couch the whole time rubbing his arm, his back, sometimes hugging him when he chocked up to much to talk. Horatio stood with a silent demeanor watching the door and scaring anyone who came in un-announced. Eric was…well Eric was just pissed and stared out the window after Ryan started explaining. Calleigh bit her lip and continued reading just to make sure this really wasn't a dream. She had read about kids who had been abused and had even met some but to know she was this close to? Calleigh was beyond furious.

"So where is this guy now?" she asked no one in particular.

"We don't know. He disappeared after he got released, he's somewhere here in Miami." Horatio sounded calm but Calleigh knew better.

"So what are we supposed to do now that we know about this…situation?" Eric's voice startled everyone but he was still looking out the window.

"Right now we can't do anything. We just have to keep our eyes open and make sure he stays away from Ryan. From what I've read he probably already knows where Ryan works and where he lives." Horatio replied.

"So what do we need to do about this?" Calleigh asked setting the folder down.

Horatio sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Right now? As much as I hate to say it, there is nothing we can do at this time."

CSICSICSICSICSI 

"Eric wait up!" Calleigh yelled chasing after Eric who was making a fast track to his car. "Eric! Dammit stop!" she grabbed onto his arm and yanked as hard as she could. "Eric what is the matter with you?"

Eric looked back at her glaring, "Nothing is wrong Calleigh. Now let me go." Calleigh gasped at the intense stare and actually took a step back and watched Eric walk away only glancing away at Alexx who came to stand beside her.

"Well that was interesting. If the situation wasn't so horrible I would joke about how blatantly oblivious he is to how he and Ryan feel about each other." Calleigh said sighing and Alexx nodded, "At least Ryan is open about it."

The older woman just chuckled, "Men are so ignorant when it comes to feelings. When'd you figure it out?"

"Just a month after Ryan got here, but it wasn't until I started giving him a chance that I got to putting things together." Both women smiled then turned to look back in the direction of Horatio's office.

"That bastard better hope the police catch him before I do; cause if I find him they won't even find a tooth." Alexx hissed and Calleigh nodded.

"I know, but Horatio's right you know. We can't do anything right now until we find him; cause as far as we know he's still within the restraining orders limit and he knows that we can't do anything legal against him other than charging him for missing a check in phone call."

They stood in silence for a short time before Alexx moved, "I'm going to go see where Eric ran off to. Hopefully he didn't get to far, I need to talk to him." Calleigh watched Alexx walk away before heading back to Horatio's office.

CSICSICSICSICSI 

The first thing Calleigh noticed when she walked into the office was a very uncomfortable looking Horatio as he sat next to a quivering Ryan who, she now heard, was sobbing quietly as the red head sat next to him awkwardly. Motioning Horatio away Calleigh took her boss' place, "Ryan?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder; he flinched away instantly. "Hey what's wrong?"

"How can you touch me after what you read?" he chocked out and leaned away from Calleigh, "Eric sure didn't want to stick around." He continued.

"Oh…hey H would you mind giving us some space for a bit?" the blonde asked and Horatio nodded before leaving the room. The door shut with a soft click and Calleigh wrapped her arms around man sitting next to her, not the least bit shocked when he turned and clung to her and began crying harder. "Oh Ryan. It's ok, none of that was your fault. None of it, you should know better than to think that." She whispered rocking back and forth.

"I know, but just seeing all your faces and then Eric…" he stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was fixing to say.

"Just stormed out like a bat out of hell? I'd be pretty upset if the person I liked just upped and left after news like that too." Calleigh said.

"Wait you know?!"

"Uh Ryan? CSI? It's my job to put evidence together." She smirked at Ryan's expression but at least he stopped crying. "And don't worry Eric doesn't know, he's a good CSI but not so good at people's feelings." Ryan chuckled slightly and Calleigh grinned.

"So what's going to happen now?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"We go back to working like we always do. Just need to be more alert about our surroundings now is all." She answered. The door opened and the two looked up to see Horatio and Eric in the doorway.

"Ryan I want you to go home and rest. Your shifts almost over anyway so it's not like you wouldn't be leaving soon anyway. And I want someone to drive you."

"I can." Calleigh said right away.

"Sorry but I you're needed in the lab, there was a bullet found in the bloody book you found they need your help identifying it."

"I'll take him H." Eric said startling everyone. "It's the end of my shift anyway, no evidence will be ready until tomorrow and his place is on my way."

"Thanks for the offer but I can drive." Ryan spoke up.

"Not until we get you a new car to drive. Wolfe senior probably already knows what car you drive and where you live so you're also going to need a temporary place to stay at, which I've already arranged with Eric." Horatio said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Ryan opened his mouth to protest but then sighed, "Fine."

CSICSICSICSICSI 

Yes it's short I'm sorry! . ; but if I didn't end it here then this chapter would be super long and then the next chapter would be very short and I'm sure you don't want that.


End file.
